


Aries Lillerk

by thehunger



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehunger/pseuds/thehunger
Summary: Falling in love is always bitter-sweet.





	Aries Lillerk

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know people posted original work here until the day my friend sent me a nice story. So I decided to share something I wrote before.
> 
> Don't read this if you are easily disturbed, I guess.

I don’t remember what I was doing before Aries saved me. All I know is that if it wasn’t for him, I would be dead.

_ Dead _

_ d e a d _

_ d a e d _

_ d d e a  _

_ D _

_ E _

_ A _

_ D _

Aries doesn’t talk to me. Or to anyone. Aries is mute. And not only that; his presence is also silent. I never saw him communicating through any sign language either. Not that I would understand, anyway.

 

I have never been good at studies. Also, I have never been good at anything. I’ve never had dreams or anything that I could say  _ fuck, how good I am at it. _ No. I don’t have any talents. I just exist and am a burden to others.

By the way I am talking, you must be thinking that I am a completely loser. I don’t deny that, I am a piece of shit. But not the kind people notice right away. I’m the kind of shit that, with a lot of effort, maybe can serve as fertilizer.

Brown hair, 170 cm, skinny and no muscle. Grades? Reasonable. Family? Only child. Ex-girlfriend? One—Childhood friend. It lasted from middle school to the end of high school, until she realized there were better guys.

And me too.

 

You know when you are so fucked that the only thing you want is to binge on sugar? That’s how I met Aries.

Aries works at a bakery. I don’t know how he is able to work because he doesn’t communicate with anyone in any way.

I think his boss likes it. Aries is obedient.

All I wanted that day was a piece of chocolate cake. Or a pecan pie. But what I found was… a sweetheart.

 

Yeah, I know. It was a horrible pun. But you gotta thank me for not making a worse pun. I swear I restrained myself.

Anyway… Aries. Aries was always more than I. He was shorter… he was probably 160 cm. Friendlier… I swear to God, everyone liked Aries. He didn’t have to say anything and yet his smile made everyone’s day brighter.

And talking about brightness, Aries was white. But like, really white. His  _ skin _ was bright. Sometimes when I visited the bakery, I heard his boss saying he was probably anemic and he should take better care of himself, blah blah blah.

But it wasn’t just his skin… His hair was also white. Aries stood out, even if he tried to be discreet.

 

The bakery Aries worked at wasn’t very big and it didn’t have much workers, so even if he was the confectioner, he also served the customers.

I remember when he served me… I gave him the money and for a second, I could touch his hands. And he smiled. He smiled!!

Before you think about judging me, remember that there are a lot of people that get crushes at public transporters. And it probably happened to you once. 

Going back to present because I know no one wants to know about the days I spent watching Aries Lillerk from afar… And before you say it, I’m not a stalker.

I don’t know. I swear I don’t know.

My memories are vague. I remember that Aries smiled at me. I smiled at Aries and thought  _ holy shit, I think I am gay _ . 

Or maybe I’m not gay… Aries is feminine. He is shy. Kind. I’m sure he could seduce anyone.

And maybe I am acting like an ass and sort of a misogynist, but yeah. It’s easier than to admit that I want to have sex with a guy. Or that I want to hold his hand and say:  _ you are beautiful _ .  _ You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen _ .

Fuck it, I give up. I am gay as fuck.

Well, after that… I followed Aries. In my defence, it was late and I didn’t want to let him go home alone. The city has been dangerous these days and Aries is a dude who draws attention. I wanted to protect him.

 

Me and Aries arrived at his building and after I made sure he was safe, I decided to call it a day.

But Aries stopped me. He left his door open and with a receptive smile, he looked at me.

It was night and he invited a stranger to come into his house. Of course, he was just being nice, but try saying it to the pulsation in that one part of my body. Hint: it wasn’t my heart.

 

Aries made me tea and I drank it. It was very sweet, the way I like it. Did Aries know it? Or was it because he liked sweets too?

I was happy.

When I complimented him, Aries smiled.

Then, I had to go home. But I couldn’t. I fell on the floor after I got closer to the door.

And I don’t remember anything after it.

I was alive, that was a fact. And it was thanks to Aries. He saved me and took care of me like I was a children.

I couldn’t move. My legs didn’t obey me. Nor did my arms. I didn’t know what was happening to my body, but Aries caressed my hair and I thought  _ hey, maybe this is not that bad. _

My stomach growled.

I was sitting down, waiting. It was the only thing I could do. 

Aries was making soup… the smell was good.

“Your food always smells nice,” I said.

Aries, who watched the pot on the stove, turned around to look at me. He smiled.

_ Ah, that smile _ .

Then, the soup was ready. Aries put it in a bowl and feeded me.

No, no ulterior motive. It was because I couldn’t move.

Lucky him. I would have held him if I could.

He blew the spoon for me. His lips, small and pink, were so cute…

 

I opened my mouth and he feed me soup. I ate it.

 

I don’t know what kind of soup was that. I have never seen a soup so red. The texture was also unusual… I don’t know what kind of meat was that. Coming from Aries, it probably was a top-quality meat. He was an excellent cook.

 

The soup wasn’t bad, though I couldn’t really taste it. But the meat’s texture was funny.

 

_ Meat _

_ m e a t  _

_ t a e m _

_ m t a e _

_ M _

_ E _

_ A _

_ T _

 

Right after eating, I fell asleep.

 

I only woke up again when Aries poked me, wanting to trim my nails.

 

I was feeling a little better. Still dizzy, but I already could  _ feel _ my body. Because of that, I let out a moan when I felt Aries cutting my finger.

 

“So even you makes mistakes?” 

 

I laughed. Aries had excellent hands (though I hadn’t felt them the way I wanted to), so it was shocking to see him make a mistake like that.

 

Aries didn’t say anything.

 

E R R O R

 

Maybe he had gotten angrier or upset, I don’t know. I just know that he looked like he felt responsible.

 

Aries licked the blood that ran down from my finger. And he sucked on it.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Do I even need to say what happened?

 

Ok, I will say it but only once, so pay attention: I got hard.

 

And when I realized it, I got embarrassed.

 

Aries noticed it. Of course, how would him not?

 

I wanted to disappear. But Aries was who disappeared. He got up, not even looking at me.

 

_ For fuck’s sake, he must think I’m a pervert. _

 

I was desperate when Aries came back.

 

Aries had a cake on his hands. An entire cake. And a knife.

 

The cake was… Who the fuck cares, I don’t know shit about cakes. It was something white. And it had strawberries.

 

Aries cut a piece of cake, a piece ridiculously large and I could see that it had chocolate inside of it.

 

I didn’t ask what was happening.

 

Aries, with the cake on one hand and the knife on the other, put part of the cake in his mouth.

 

And he put the other part in my mouth.

 

I don’t know what he was doing, but I ate it. Tried to eat, it was too big and I could only lick it.

 

Aries was also licking the cake. And licking me. I didn’t know if I was supposed to feel extremely happy or grossed out.

 

He bit the cake. And bit me. But he bit for real, making my lip bleed.

 

He licked my blood or the cake or my tongue. It was everything at once.

 

Until we gave up on eating cake and we kissed.

 

I was happy. So happy.

 

The knife on Aries’ hand was moving. It stabbed me once, twice, three, four, five, six, seven times.

 

It was warm.

 

So warm.

 

And I was the soup.

 

The same soup I had eaten, with the same meat. With my meat.

 

Aries took of his pants and penetrated me.

 

From behind my back, with his body.

 

And in front of me, with his knife.

 

And I? I slept and never woke up again.

 

I have never been so happy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story was an experience, since I wanted to play with my ocs. It's weird because I tried to make it... How do I say it... Like thoughts? Weird, right. Also, this might be the only time I'm writing in present tense lol. And it's cringe because I wanted the character to be cringe.....


End file.
